William Play Scene 1
by grellicouse
Summary: So this is my random play thats on deviantart and yeah. um it's sorta a play about william and his life but it sorta starts to become about crystal so yeah. That wasn't meant to happen but whatever.


William Fan Fiction Play

Scene 1

Narrator: It was a bright and sunny day in London and William T Spears was getting ready for work before all the other Reapers are even up.

*Glances at clock.*

William: Oh dear 6 am already I'm going to be late. That's what I get for sleeping in 'till 5.

*sigh* *phone rings* *William picks up phone*

William: Hello?

Linda: William darling, guess what?

William: Oh no you didn't? *shocked face*

Linda: Honey you know that it's common now for Grim Reapers to get married and be happy. All I want for you is to be happy.

William: Mother - -

Linda: Plus I think marriage will be good for you because you are always alone after work and it's not healthy. I also like grandchildren.

William: *sigh* Mother I am married to my job how many times do we need to go through this.

Linda: Don't be sour. Her name is Cloe. Wait for her at Hopkins Restaurant at 9:30 pm.

William: Mother - - hello? *sigh*

*At the office*

Marisol: Good morning Sir.

*William drops his coat into his assistant's hands.*

William: What's on the agenda for today?

Marisol: You have a meeting with Grelle Sutcliff about getting him a new and legal death scythe at 5 pm; you also have a meeting with Ronald Knox about his paper work at 5:10 pm. There is also a greeting session with the new Reaper Jennifer Woima, also diner with Cloe Valdez at Hopkins Restaurant at 9:30.

William: You booked that? *gives Marisol pissed off look*

Marisol: I told Linda that you weren't but she insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer so I eventually caved.

*Both stand outside William's office door*

William: I think it's absurd that the council wants us to be and act like humans.

Marisol: I think it's because the council thinks we have become too stern so they want us to be and live like humans so we can have our emotions back.

William: That's the stupidest reason I have ever heard.

Marisol: Sorry Sir.

William: It doesn't matter. So what about the death lists for today?

Marisol: All ready to in the Reapers mail boxes Sir.

William: Good. Now send out a message to all Reapers that I want detailed reports on their assignments from now on, also send out a message that there is an all Reaper meeting in the great hall at 6:30 pm.

Marisol: Yes Sir. *Marisol leaves*

Scene 2

Narrator: 7: 30 am reapers arrive.

*Marisol makes announcement on intercom.*

Marisol: good morning. I have just a few announcements to make. Firstly there will be an all Reaper meeting in the auditorium at 6:30 pm. The greeting with Crystal Ivory will also be held in the auditorium at 2 pm. This is a little reminder to Grelle Sutcliff and Ronald Knox that they have a meeting with Mr. Spears at 5 and 5:10 pm so don't be late and don't even thinking about ditching. That's it and have a great day everybody.

Grelle: I'm surprised she doesn't call him your highness.

Crystal: *Laughs.*

Grelle: But it's true darling. Although he is so gorgeous!

*Stars off dreamily into space.*

Crystal: Grelle! *Snaps fingers.*

Grelle: Sorry sweetie. Now your greeting is at 2 so I guess you can shadow me until then. We just have to go to my mail box to get the list.

Crystal: The list. *Jogs to keep up with Grelle.*

Grelle: You'll see. *Spots Eric and Alan.* Looking as hot as ever Eric darling!

Eric: Back off Sutcliff.

*keeps on talking to Alan*

Narrator: 10:30 am. William does his fist check up on Reapers. He starts with the Reapers who are on desk duty, and if you must know they are on punishment for braking laws.

*William walks up and down the rows of desks until he spots Cloe Valdez and Marsha Fox passing notes and giggling*

*Walks up behind them.*

William: Miss. Valdez and Miss. Fox I hope you're not doing that on company time.

*Girls turn around.*

*William looks down on them.*

*Girls blush. Cloe throws the note in the trash.*

Cloe: S-s-sor-sorry s-sir.

Marsha: We'll get back to work now.

William: You better or you're looking at more desk time.

*Girls turn around a continue typing.*

*William see's two boys laughing and heads their way.*

William: Mr. Williams and Mr. Daniels no fraternizing, another month of desk duty.

*Two boys groan.*

William: Well if you don't like desk duty then I would suggest following the rules from now on.

*Heads to the front of the room and makes announcement.*

William: Thanks to Miss. Valdez, Miss. Fox, Mr. Williams, and Mr. Daniels's actions today you all get another two monthes on desk duty. Now get back to work!

*Walks out of the room. Checks on Reapers who are doing paper work in their cubical.*

William: Not detailed enough Mr. Slingby do it ALL again.

*Eric throws out his fifteen pages of paper work and starts again.*

*Walks up to Alan and snatches the paper out of his hands. Reads it, pushes his glasses up with his death scythe.*

*Alan turns around.*

William: This is very satisfactory work Mr. Humphries.

*Alan looks up at William and smiles.*

William: Unfortunately-

*Alan stops smiling.*

William: Satisfactory isn't what I like. Do you know what I like Mr. Humphries.

Alan: Better than sat-sat-satisfactory s-s-sir. *Starts fidgeting.*

William: *Sarcastic tone.* Better than Satisfactory yes. *licks lips.* Mmm. Do you know what I like ?

Eric: something that exceeds your expectations sir.

William: Thank you! *throws hands up in the air.* someone out of you incompetent idiots gets it.

*Walks over and puts a hand on Eric's shoulder. Holds up Alan's work.*

William: Now! Mr. Slingby is absolutely right. I'm looking for something that exceeds my expectations. Do you think Mr. Humphries work exceeds my expectations?

All Reapers: No Sir! *Said robotically.*

William: Do you think this exceeds my expectations Mr. Humphries?

Alan: N-n-no s-sir.

*Throws paper in Alan's face. Alan struggles to pick it up.*

Alan: Mr. Spears I just finished.

William: *sigh* If I knew you were this thick headed I would have never allowed Mr. Slingby to turn you into a Grim Reaper. Now I'm going to tell it to you plainly and see if you can understand this. DO IT AGAIN! Now everybody the amount of detail you're putting into this should take you the whole day.

*Walks out of the room.*

Narrator. 2pm. Grelle and Crystal walk in five minutes late.

William: You're late.

Grelle: Yeah about that-

William: *holds up hand.* I'm not interested in your excuses Mr. Sutcliff.

William: *turns to Crystal.* Welcome to our London branch Miss. Ivory. *shakes Crystal's hand.*

Crystal: Thank you for having me.

William: You're very welcome we love to see new potential here. Now you'll find that our branch is the most professional, disciplined, and in order than all the rest. Before I was in charge we used to have such a thing called "Casual Friday" but I got rid of that because I found it made the Shinigami here too rowdy.

Grelle: *whispers to Crystal.* He means it used to be more fun around here until he showed up.

Crystal: *giggles.*

William: Mr. Sutcliff would you like to share with me what's so funny?

Grelle: Sorry sir.

William: That's what I thought. Now here is the Great Book of Rules. *Hold out a very thick and large book.* It holds all of our rules and our dress code. I do feel it necessary to tell you that there are only two things you can call me which are Mr. Spears or sir. You may not call me the Spears machine, T-Spears, Mr. W, William darling, anything else that comes to mind.

Grelle: How dare you accuse me! Now darling-

William: Mr. Sutcliff please be professional. Now I assume you have been shadowing Mr. Sutcliff here. Am I right?

Crystal: Yes sir.

William: You will no longer be doing that. You will shadow me tomorrow then I'll orient you a **legal** death scythe and assign you to another Reaper to make sure your doing things right, then you will be on your own. Are you clear of what's going to happen over the next few days?

Crystal: Yes sir.

William: Good. Now Mr. Sutcliff will show you up to my office and I want you to tell my assistant Marisol that I want her to give you a tour so you know where everything is. Then Grelle here will continue on his paper work until his appointment with me at 5 pm. Don't you dare miss this or I will have you back to pushing paper so fast it'll make your head spin. Understood Mr. Sutcliff?

Grelle: Yes sir. Although I do have one question for you.

William: What is it?

Grelle: Can I come with you and crystal tomorrow; I would love to see you in action William darling. *Rubs William's arm.*

William: Really Mr. Sutcliff can we be professional about this?

Grelle: Yes sir. *Grabs Crystal by the arm and drags her out of the room.*

Grelle: *sigh* we better get going can't deal with desk duty barley made it through once.

William: *Calls after them.* Oh and Miss Ivory I expect you to finish and return that book to me tomorrow.

Crystal: Yes sir.

Narrator: 4 pm 2nd check on reapers. Checks Reapers on desk duty first.

William: That's more like it.

Narrator: Cloe and Marsha are Iming.

Valdezluv: I really don't want 2 go on the date with Spears tonight.

MarshaStar: Stand him up.

Valdezluv: Can't you know how his mother is.

MarshaStar: Send Crystal.

Valdezluv: The newbie?

MarshaStar: Yeah!

Valdezluv: Think she'll go?

MarshaStar: Who wouldn't he's hot.

Valdezluv: Seriously?

MarshaStar: I'm sorry 4 being honest.

Valdezluv: Why don't u go then?

MarshaStar: He hates my guts!

Valdezluv: So you think she'll go?

MarshaStar: I already answered this. He's coming. Bye!

William: Miss. Fox, Miss. Valdez 5 hours of overtime tomorrow for lack of work.

Narrator: Goes and checks on Reapers in cubicles.

William: Much better Mr. Humphries.

Alan: Thanks.

*Ronald to Eric whispering*

Ronald: Willy here is a very big dictator.

Eric: True. I heard he is on the council.

Grelle: No way!

William: What's going on over here?

Eric: Mr. Sutcliff is distracting Knox and I Sir.

Grelle: WHAT! *mortified face.*

William: Well then... I hope he doesn't distract you two anymore while you three do desk work for the next four weeks.

Grelle What! I did nothing! This is so unfair!

Ronald/Eric: Yes Sir.

Grelle: You're just mad because I'm hotter than you. *makes a model pouty face*

William: Deal with it. *walks away*

Narrator: 5 pm. Grelle Sutcliff meeting. He's two minutes late.

William: Not very punctual are we Mr. Sutcliff.

Grelle: Well actually-

William: No, no that wasn't a question.

*Grelle sits*

Grelle: So... can I have my chainsaw back now?

William: Where did you get the idea that I was going to give you back your illegal death scythe?

Grelle: Well when you said death scythe I thought I was getting it back.

*William does face bomb*

William: Mr. Sutcliff do you want a death scythe or not?

Grelle: *hangs head* Yes Sir.

William: Now the council wanted me to pick one for you so I chose a double bladed knife. Oh how I know I'm going to regret this.

Grelle: Sweet! Red right?

William: *sighs* Yes. Now... *takes out ten pg booklet from desk drawer* just fill this out and I'll give it to the council tonight so you'll have your death scythe sometime tomorrow. You can start to use it at the end of your four week desk duty sentence.

Grelle: *hangs head* *sigh* Alright.

**William Fan Fic**

Scene 3  
>Narrator: Grelle and Crystal's apartment.<br>Grelle holds up a red silky, form fitting dress.  
>Crystal: I'm not sure I should wear that. *Holds up black dress.*<br>Grelle: No, no, no! Black is boring. William darling likes exciting colures like red.  
>Crystal: Then why does he wear black all the time?<br>Grelle: ... He's a work in progress. Now go get changed.  
>*Crystal walks into bathroom and changes in to dress. Grelle hands he makeup with eyes shut. Crystal puts it on.*<br>Crystal: The dress is cool. Hey do you think William will be impressed?  
>Grelle: He'll be ecstatic. Why? Do you actually like him?<br>Crystal: Well a little. I mean he's interesting and all.  
>Grelle: A Ha! So you do like him!<br>Crystal: A little is that alright?  
>Grelle: Well he has made it perfectly clear that he isn't gay so I guess. I mean it's just one date right? It's not like you're going to date him or anything right?<br>*Starts to hyperventilate Crystal comes out of washroom.*  
>Crystal: I guess yeah. How do I look?<br>Grelle: beautiful darling!  
>Crystal: Thanks<br>Narrator: William's house  
>William: There done. *Hair is perfectly combed back with silk black suit and tie.*<br>Linda: You look like death!  
>William: Thank you mother.<br>Linda: Just because your father was stern doesn't mean you have to be.  
>William: I like father. He is a good role model.<br>Linda: All I`m saying is that you're not going to attract a girl looking like death. Smile Willy Bear.  
>*Pushes up cheeks. They fall back down and form a straight line. Linda sighs*<br>Linda: You're hopeless.  
>William: Do I look like I want to go on a date.<br>Linda: You have to let loose sometime in your life.  
>Narrator: At the restaurant.<br>*William is seated at their table. Crystal sits down ten minutes late. William is ticked off.*  
>Crystal: Sorry. Sorry. Traffic was horrendous.<br>*William glance at his watch.*  
>William: I hope you're not this late for work. Ever.<br>Crystal: Oh no. I'm not usually this late. Believe me.  
>William: I hope so.<br>Crystal: Um... Is that Armani?  
>William: Yes.<br>Crystal: Silk?  
>William: Yes. Is that dress Grelle's?<br>Crystal: Oh yeah. I need to go shopping for some new cloths because all the cloths I own are at my house. I used to live in when I was human.  
>William: How far are you into the book?<br>Crystal. Halfway.  
>William: Oh really? *Looks impressed.*<br>Crystal: I'm a very fast reader.  
>William: So then you know all about the two types of Shinigami that exist today.<br>Crystal: Yes. *Looks confident.*  
>William: And what are they?<br>Crystal: Well the first type is the pure blood Shinigami which are Shinigami who are born this way and have not been turned. The other type is a half blood Shinigami. They are the ones who have been turned by other Shinigami. Usually done by the human drinking blood from a Shinigami. Any Shinigami can do this not just pure blood's. Sounds a little vampireish to me.*starts to look nervous.*  
>William: Yes it does. Now tell me how can you tell the difference between a Pure blood Shinigami and a half blood Shinigami?<br>Crystal: Half bloods don't have the same urea as pure bloods. Pure bloods have more control over humans and are usually born with powers.  
>William: And what would you classify me as?<br>Crystal: Pure Blood.  
>William: Why?<br>Waitress: Can I start you off with drinks?  
>Crystal: I'll have black tea. William?<br>William: I will be having water. You really should say with some drinks instead of with drinks. You just sound more educated. *Adjusts glasses.*  
>Waitress: Um ok. *walks away*<br>William: Now why?  
>Crystal: It's the way you carry yourself.<br>William: And how do I carry myself. *Starts to be intrigued.*  
>Crystal: Well you act like you're in control all the time and that no one is more important than you. Humans also have the tendency to be interested in you. Like your gravity and your pulling all of them towards you. And I'm guessing your power would be having over sensitive hearing because when you busted Grelle for talking to the other boys you were nowhere near them and a Shinigami without that power couldn't have heard them talking.<br>William: Very good. *Is very impressed.* I can also read minds. My father is head of the council which means I come from the most powerful family of Shinigami and when my father retires I'll take over his place.  
>Crystal: We retire? *waitress comes back, serves the drinks.*<br>Waitress: Will you be having starters?  
>William: We'll both have the Octopus soup with bread.<br>Waitress: Alright. *Heads to the kitchen.*  
>William: We age until we turn eighty then we live until one hundred and ten then we die. We are reincarnated into a human if we are half blooded or a new born Shinigami if we are pure blooded.<br>Crystal: Interesting. So have you turned anyone?  
>William: No I haven't.<br>Crystal: Oh. *disappointed tone.*  
>William: You impress me and that's not easy to do.<br>Crystal: Really?  
>William: Yes. You seem more career oriented than any Shinigami I have met. Well besides my father of course.<br>*Long awkward silence. Waitress comes back with soup and William orders lobster for two. And more water.*  
>Crystal: You keep ordering for me. What am I twelve?<br>William: *Raises eyebrows.* That's a bold way to speak to your boss.  
>Crystal: Yes well I have spirit. Plus we are both equal on this date. *William sighs. Pushes up his glasses.*<br>William: I can also influence people. *Flips through menu. Crystal stairs at him.*  
>Crystal: No way. Show me.<br>*William sighs and puts down the menu. Stairs at an elderly woman eating pasta. Eyes flash form green to yellow then back to green. Speaks in commanding voice. Crystal looks back at the woman.*  
>William: Dance the Tango with thin air. *Woman does it. Her eyes are yellow. Dances around restaurant three times then sits back down in her seat. William's eyes flash again and the woman's eyes turn back to brown.*<br>Crystal: That was so cool!  
>William: The older they are the easier they are to influence. All you have to do is say something and they do it, even if they don't know how.<br>Crystal: I repeat. That was so cool!  
>William: I don't normally use my powers but you seem very trustworthy. Where did Grelle find you anyway? I mean how did you die so to speak.<br>*Crystal almost cries, stares down at table and starts to eat her soup quickly. When done William is also. The waitress comes back, takes their plates and substitutes them for Lobster and water.*  
>Crystal: I was walking home late one day from work and as I was crossing the street a black Ferrari came and hit me square on. Didn't even stop after he hit me just kept on going. Grelle found me in the street with broken ribs, an arm and a leg. Blood was gushing from my head. It was a miracle I was still alive. I opened my eyes half way to see a male dressed in all red with very sharp teeth staring down at me. I felt a sharp pain jab through my stomach and I saw my whole life flash before my eyes which I now know was a cinematic record. Grelle says he felt bad for me because I was caring for my six brothers after my parents died. When the record ended he scooped me up in his arms and he walked with me like that for about thirty minutes until we reached his apartment. By that time I could barely keep my eyes open and my heart rate was so slow I could go at any minute. He brought me into his room and plopped my down on his bed and sat next to me. My body went limp and my eyes closed. I felt him smack my face which is so out of character with him. Anyway I opened my eyes struggling to breath; he slit his wrist and told me to drink his blood because it would save me. I refused but he pried my mouth open and poured his blood in my mouth. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. After a few drops I wanted more so he propped my head on his lap and let me drink as much as I wanted. After I was done it literally felt like my body had been engulfed with fire, I screamed my head off. It lasted for about a half an hour but it felt like years. When it finally ended he poured ice cold water into my mouth and told me to sleep. When I woke up he had got me some fresh cloths from my house, fed me and told me what he had done to me and everything about what I was. I still can't believe we were on time this morning.<br>William: He changed you last night?  
>Crystal: Yeah. * Finishes her meal. William is already done and motions for the waitress to order desert.*<br>William: Cherry pie?  
>Crystal: Sure.<br>Waitress: Coming right up.  
>Crystal: Having desert seems a little out of character for you William.<br>William: I don't normally have it.  
>Crystal: Well I think it's amazing we don't gain weight.<br>William: I believe everyone thinks that's a perk.  
>Crystal: Well it defiantly is. Thanks. *Waitress delivers the desert.*<br>William: Bring the check also.  
>Waitress: Sure. *Walks away*<br>Crystal: Is Grelle a half blood?  
>William: *Raises eye brow.* No. Unfortunately he is a pure blood.<br>Crystal: Really! I would have never guessed.  
>William: You really think any Shinigami with half a brain would turn him?<br>Crystal: Well that's mean! But I suppose you are right.  
>William: I always am. *Crystal laughs*<br>Waitress: Here you go. *Hands William the check. William looks at it and pays $150 cash. Leaves the restaurant. Crystal not even done her pie.  
>William: I assume you came here by cab.<br>Crystal: Yeah.  
>William: Well I can't leave you out here on the street so I'll drop you off at Grelle's.<br>Crystal: Cool.  
>*Walks to car, climbs in a black Mercedes. Drives off towards Grelle's. Crystal in shot gun.*<br>Crystal: This is an awesome car.  
>William: Thank you.<br>Crystal: You know my dad used to be a mechanic and I took over his shop when he and mom were murdered.  
>William: Why are you telling me all this?<br>Crystal: I don't know. I feel like I can open up to you.  
>William: I have never met a Shinigami like you before. You make me feel just a little intimidated.<br>Crystal: Me?  
>William: If you tell anyone I said that I will deny it and you will be on desk duty for the rest of your career.<br>Crystal: Don't worry. It'll be our little secret. *Looks out window.* Do you want to go dancing?  
>William: Excuse me?<br>Crystal: You heard me.  
>William: *sighs.* Fine. Where do you want to go?<br>Crystal: Take the next left then the fifth right. I'll tell you when to stop.  
>*Obeys Crystal*<br>Crystal: Right here. *William pulls over in front of a Tango club.* You do know how to dance the Tango right?  
>William: Of course. *Gets out of car.*<br>*Enters club. Fancy place with refined looking people. Some dancing and some drinking martinis and mingling. They grab an empty table. All eyes are on them.*  
>William: Humans. Why do they always stare? *takes off jacket. Motions to the woman selling the roses.*<br>William: Pick one. The Tango is danced with a rose in the woman's mouth. That is how it was first danced.  
>Crystal: Um ok. *Picks a rose and takes William's arm.*<br>William: Shall we? *Leads Crystal onto the dance floor and they take the position to start. The dj puts on a fresh song.*  
>*The music starts and William leads her dancing the Finnish Tango.*<br>William: Just follow my lead.  
>Crystal: I thought that the Finnish Tango doesn't need a rose.<br>William: This isn't the only dance we are doing. Am I correct?  
>Crystal: Only if you can handle it.<br>William: Is that a challenge?  
>Crystal: Absolutely.<br>William: Alright.  
>*Five minutes later and a new track came on. Tango Salon.*<br>*Five minutes later that ended and the club styled Tango came on.*  
>Narrator: William and Crystal also danced Fantasia or show Tango. Liquid Tango, Stage Tango, Nuevo Tango, Orillero-Style Tango and finally Canyengue. All of this took about an hour because some of the dances are longer.<br>*William and Crystal sit back down at their table both panting.*  
>Crystal: That was so fun!<br>William: Yes it felt good to dance.  
>Crystal: Martini?<br>William: I don't normally drink but my mother is here. She's the one staring at us right now. I don't know how she ever found me so I guess I have to because she wants me to let loose, and I have already done so many things out of character it would shock many people so sure why not.  
>Crystal: Cool. *Signals to waiter. Orders drinks.* So where did you learn to dance like that? I mean you're really good.<br>William: Well as you know we age very slowly so I grew up in old Spain when the original Tango was danced. I have danced every single version about fifty times.  
>Crystal: Ok. So like fifty human years is like five of our years.<br>William: Exactly. *Waiter brings drinks.*  
>Narrator: Their date proceeded and it went very well. They had two rounds of drinks each and one more dance before they left. William is taking Crystal home at eleven at night.<br>*William pulls up in front of Grelle's apartment.*  
>Crystal: Thanks for dinner, dancing, drinks and fun.<br>William: You're welcome.  
>*crystal starts to get out but William grabs her wrist.*<br>William: I'll deny this if you tell anyone but I actually managed to enjoy myself.  
>Crystal: You mean you actually had fun? Shocking. People tell me you have no emotion.<br>*Crystal hands him her number.*  
>William: What's this?<br>Crystal: My number. I kept my cell. Call me if you aren't too busy and want to do this again sometime.  
>William: I will. *Tucks her number into his jacket pocket.* Can I walk you up?<br>Crystal: Sure. Grelle's probably asleep anyway.  
>*William walks Crystal up to the apartment door.*<br>William: Have a good sleep and I will see you at 7:30 tomorrow.  
>Crystal: Sure thing. I can't wait to see you in action.<br>William: Yes well my assistant will have to do my checkups on the reapers. I hate not doing it myself but you must be taught properly and Grelle isn't the best one to teach you even if he does it right eighty percent of the time.  
>Crystal: *laughs* Well good night. *Kisses William quickly on the lips before pulling out her key and entering the apartment.*<br>*William stands there in awe for three minutes before heading back down to his car and driving home.*  
>Narrator: All of the audience must be shocked because you never thought a girl would kiss William but let me tell you, you weren't hallucinating.<p>

Scene 4:

*Crystal wakes up at six-thirty and starts to make egg and toast for two. Grelle walks in five minutes later in red night gown*

Crystal: Morning. Just finishing breakfast, here you go. *takes plates to table and sets one down in front of Grelle*

Grelle: So... how was the date?

Crystal: Ok.

Grelle: Mhmm

Crystal: What? *starts eating egg*

Grelle: I saw you kiss William last night.

Crystal: So? *Finishes egg and starts on toast*

Grelle: You said you wouldn't fall for him!

Crystal: *sigh* Grelle I'm not falling for William. I enjoyed myself; I didn't know that was illegal.

Grelle: *muttered* Even if you had fun you didn't have to kiss him.

Crystal: Grelle! We probably won't see each other again.

Grelle: Ok then.

Narrator: William's house.

*Phone rings. William answers it*

William: Mother I'm about to walk out the door so this better be important.

Linda: I saw you last night.

William: Mother it was dancing and I only drank because you were there. Now if you can excuse me-

Linda: I mean when she kissed you! It was quick but still so romantic.

William: Goodbye mother. *Hangs up. Smiles.*

Narrator: William arrives at work forty minutes early.

Marisol: Good morning Mr. Spears.

William: Good morning Marisol. You know what to do don't you? *starts walking to office.*

Marisol: Of course sir. Do you want me to take your jacket or something?

William: It's alright I can hang it up myself.

Marisol: Um... ok. Are you ok?

William: I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

Marisol: Sir... You're happier than usual. Did something happen on the date?

William: Maybe I found someone that understands me. But that doesn't mean I've changed! I'm still strict.

Marisol: Wouldn't expect anything different sir.

*William hangs up his jacket and picks up a to-die list off of Marisol's desk.*

Narrator: 7:30 reapers arrive.

Crystal: This conversation is over Grelle. I don't want to fight with you.

Grelle: Same here darling. Let's go up to William's office he probably wants to meet us there anyway.

Crystal: Cool.

*At William's office*

Marisol: Good morning Mr. Sutcliff, Miss Ivory.

Crystal: Morning Marisol. Where's Mr. Spears?

Marisol: In his office. You can let yourselves in I suppose, I have things to do.

Grelle: Alright. *Throws open door* Willi Bear!

*William throws Grelle into the wall with death scythe*

William: Mr. Sutcliff I have told you numerous times not to call me that.

Grelle: Well you don't just go throwing shinigami into walls. So unprofessional.

William: *sigh* You're impossible. Miss Ivory are you ready?

Crystal: Yeah.

William: Yes never yeah.

Crystal: I'm ready.

William: Good let's go.

*They walk out of room and down the stairs to the entrance. Grelle runs after them*

Grelle: Wait for me!

William: Mr. Sutcliff don't you have desk work to burry yourself under?

Grelle: Yes Sir. *walks to the desk duty room*

William: Now let's get moving.

*they walk out into the London sun taking a left then leaping onto a roof.*

Crystal: The inhuman strength and speed is so cool!

William: Miss. Ivory please be professional about this.

Crystal: Right sorry. Who's first?

*William pulls out To-Die list from jacket pocket*

William: Henry Mitchell. Age twelve. Do to die in wow five minutes. We're cutting it close. *Henry walks out of his house and waits his turn at the light.*

Crystal: Henry's my brother!

William: *Checks Henry's background* Oh seems your right. Well regardless of his background he will die as he is meant to. And you are not permitted to turn him.

Crystal: I know the rules that have to be met before you can turn a human.

William: Don't worry. The first time is always the hardest when you get a relative but you eventually move on and learn that death is part of every human's life span.

Crystal: But how are their death dates set?

William: When a human is born their lifespan is created by higher ups and what they do in that time is up to them.

Crystal: So you're saying that it just happened that a higher up wanted to shorten his life.

William: No. I'm saying that he has a short life span for a reason. Probably because he will be reincarnated. So when we do reap it, we give it to the council at the end of our day.

Crystal: Where do we keep it until then?

William: His cinematic record will be kept in the shinigami library where we pick it up after our day ends.

Crystal: Ok I get it now.

William: SShh! Here comes the car.

*A Red pickup truck comes speeding around the corner and everyone leaps out of the way except Henry and he gets hit by the truck which stops after hitting him. The driver gets out and calls 911.*

William: Let's get to work. *leaps off the roof and lands next to the corpse, Crystal follows him.* I hate it when they die publically. Humans always wonder what's going on.

*William takes death scythe and clips Henry's stomach revealing his cinematic record. When it's finished Henry's soul flouts out of his body and lands in front of William and Crystal.*

Henry: Crystal! What's going on?

William: Let's go somewhere more private to do this interview shall we. *Ushers Henry into an ally.* Now Henry is there a message you'd like me to pass onto anyone you know before I reap you.

Henry: What? Your nuts dude. I'm outta here. *starts to walk away*

Crystal: Henry wait! *grabs his arm* Your dead.

Henry: What?

William: *sigh* The younger they are the harder it is to accept that fact. Now if I don't reap you soon we'll miss our next soul and he'll wander the world forever. Now are there any messages you would like me to pass on to anyone?

Henry: No I don't think so.

William: Alright then. Stand back Crystal. *William takes his scythe and runs him through with Henry vanishing into thin air.* There. Now all we have to do is go and pick up is soul at the end of the day and take it to the council.

*Crystal starts to cry.*

William: I'm sorry about your brother but we must keep moving.

Crystal: Alright.

*Continue to leap from roof top to roof top, interviewing souls until their list was complete.*

William: Finally done. We shall break for lunch then go back to the office and I will show you how to write up your paperwork properly. *sits down on a bench in the park and takes out a takeout tray filled with sushi. Crystal sits next to him and takes out a brown paper bag filled with a tuna sandwich, a container filled with raspberries and water.*

*Crystal starts to munch on her sandwich. While William eats his lunch with chop sticks.*

Crystal: Mr. Spears. Do you know what my death was supposed to be like?

William: Yes. I was assigned to you that night. I don't know what Mr. Sutcliff was doing that night to have run into you but I'm glad he did.

Crystal: *stare*

William: *cough* I mean you are a good addition to our branch.

Crystal: Would you have turned me?

William: Yes.

Crystal: Be honest.

William: I don't lie.

Narrator: Back at the office after William gave her instructions on how to write her paper work. Crystal is fifty percent done.

Ronald: Well hello Crystal.

Crystal: Didn't you get sent to desk duty.

Ronald: Yeah but me and Eric went to talk to Spears this morning before anyone arrived and he agreed to give us another chance. Seemed oddly happy too.

Crystal: *continues typing*

Ronald: Which means I'm available for you. *leans on the desk with a big smile*

Crystal: *continues typing* No thank you. I'm already falling for someone I shouldn't be.

Ronald: That's weird. Not many girls can resist my charm.

Crystal: You have charm? *nearby reapers start snickering*

Ronald: *pulls up a chair* It's Spears huh?

Crystal: How'd you know?

Ronald: All new female reapers are like that but as you are around him more at work you'll find that you really don't like him at all.

Crystal: Thanks for the advice but I think I can handle it.

Ronald: Fine but if you ever change your mind 255-1065. Call me.

Crystal: Will do.

Narrator: After the day ends.

Crystal: *nocks on William's office door*

William: Come in.

Crystal: *enters* Um... my paper work is done and I was wondering if you are going to come with me to the Shinigami library since I don't really know where it is.

William: Of course. Let's go now. I have arranged for the head of the council to meet us there.

Crystal: You mean your father?

William: Yes. Now we must be on our way because he loves punctuality.

Crystal: Yes of course.

*William grabs his jacket and heads out the door turning lights off as he goes. Crystal follows him.*

Narrator: At the shinigami library.

*The two reapers walk up to the front desk.*

William: We are looking for Henry Mitchell's soul. He is going to be reincarnated.

Clerk: Here it is. *Hands a big locked book over to William*

William: Thank you.

Crystal: *walks away* There souls are kept in books?

William: Yes. Opening this book would release his cinematic record. Ah there's my father. *points out a pale reaper dressed in all black looking around the entrance.*

Crystal: He doesn't look intimidating at all. *starts to get nervous*

William: only speak when you're spoken to and you'll be fine. *Approaches reaper*

James: William the boy's soul please. *hands Henry's soul over to his father* Who is this hippie looking girl? Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt for work please tell me she's new.

William: She is. Father this is Crystal. Just turned a few nights ago.

*James glares at her*

James: You look familiar.

Crystal: Um... thank you.

James: That wasn't a compliment. Well if that's all then I shall leave. Good evening to the both of you.

*James walks away*

Crystal: Familiar? How can I be familiar?

William: I don't know but it worries me when he says that.

Crystal: Why?

William: Because it usually means the reaper is the son or daughter of a reaper and a human.

Crystal: How can he tell that by just looking at me?

William: Your aura.

Crystal: Ok then.

William: I wouldn't worry about it. They are very rare and we haven't had one in over two hundred years.

Crystal: Why?

William: It's forbidden. What happens when there is a child of a reaper and a human it that their offspring is born with powers like a pure blood but their powers easily overcome a pureblood's and they are very dangerous if they know how to use their powers right. That's why it's forbidden.

Crystal: I see where you're coming from. So these offspring hold features from their reaper parent meaning they look familiar.

William: Exactly. Now let's get you home.

*William drives Crystal home.*

William: Make sure you go out and buy a proper uniform for work.

Crystal: Yes Sir.

*Walks into apartment to find Grelle working on overdue paper work.*

Crystal: Oh my God! Are you doing work?

Grelle: *sigh* It's the only way to get off of desk duty. Made the deal with William on the phone when you were just getting out of the car.

Crystal: Ok. Didn't have to go into great detail.

Grelle: Right I forgot you're a little preoccupied these days to care about little old me. *adds western accent*

Crystal: For the billionth time I'm sorry Grelle. But I know what will cheer us both up.

Grelle: *puts down pen and looks interested* and what might that be?

Crystal: Shopping! *Jazz Hands!*

Grelle: Eep! Really?

Crystal: Really, really. Let's go!

*Grelle jumps up from table and squashes Crystal with a hug*

Grelle: I've been waiting for a shopping buddy! No one will go with me.

*Takes Crystal by wrist and leads her out the front door to his red mini cooper!*

Scene 5

*At the mall*

Crystal: Alright now I need to get work clothes and casual clothes. Oo! I know a good store for my uniform! Let's go!

*Drags Grelle into a very fancy store with men and woman's suits.*

Grelle: This place is so boring! It needs a touch of red!

*Snobby looking woman comes to help them*

Gladys: May I help you with something. *looks Crystal up and down in a criticizing way. Laughs under breath.*

Crystal: Yes. I am looking for a suit for my new job as a criminal lawyer.

Gladys: You're a lawyer?

Crystal: Yes.

Gladys: *thinks* Oh my God. She is not a lawyer, way too grungy looking.

Crystal: Who are you to judge me based on my appearance? Now are you going to help us or am I going to have to go to Marks to get some decent work clothes?

Grelle: Oh snap.

Gladys: *looks a little startled* Right this way Miss.

*leads them to the ladies section.*

Gladys: Now I think you'll find that a pencil skirt and a white shirt paired with a three button up jacket overtop will look very professional in a court room and very beautiful on you. Especially with our figure. *fake smile*

Crystal: Thanks. Do you have change rooms?

Gladys: Yes. Right at the back tucked into a little corner. *points to the back of the store*

Crystal: Thank you. *walks in that direction* Can you believe her? Calling me grungy looking.

Grelle: Uh honey she never said anything like that to you.

Crystal: Yeah she did. But it's funny because he lips didn't move when she said it either. Hhm whatever. *shrugs it off*

Grelle: *looks alarmed* Did you just read her mind?

Crystal: Don't be insane Grelle I can't do anything like that. Now I'm going to go try this on. Be right back.

Grelle: Ok. *sits down in a chair next to the changing room.*

*Crystal comes out a few minutes later*

Crystal: What do you think?

Grelle: *stands up and looks her up and down* Well if you are going for a very dull look then you are bang on.

Crystal: Imagine it was red.

Grelle: Well then you'd look simply gorgeous!

Crystal: Thanks. I'll probably get different colour shirts to go under this.

*Goes back into change room. Comes out a few minutes later in her regular clothes.*

Crystal: I'll meet you by the register I'm going to go collect a few different colours of shirts then we can do fun stuff.

*At the register*

Crystal: *Puts outfits on counter* that's all.

Gladys: Alright. That will be $300. How will you pay? Cash or debit?

Crystal: Cash. *Hands Gladys three hundred dollars cash*

Gladys: *Hands her the bag* Have a good day Miss.

Crystal: You too. *walks out of store with Grelle following behind looking nervous.*

Grelle: *out of the store on the way to Target* what the hell happened in there?

*Grelle sits Crystal down on the bench*

Crystal: Grelle I didn't read her mind. I don't know what happened! *throws arms up in frustration and the lights above them shatter*

Grelle: Yeah that's not normal.

Crystal: *looks shocked* Grelle what's going on with me.

Grelle: I don't know sweetie. Maybe it's just a coincidence. Let's go get a manicure and a pedicure while trying to figure it out. Then let's go into H&M instead of Target.

Crystal: Sounds good.

Narrator: At the Nail Salon.

Grelle: We would like a manicure and a pedicure for the both of us.

Cashier: We have a couple of attendants free right now. Just follow me please, oh and I can put your bags under the counter until you finish.

Crystal: Cool. *hands over bags and follows the lady to the back where all of the nail polishes hang in holders on the wall.*

Cashier: I assume you'll be doing the full manicure and pedicure which includes a reshaping of the nails, buffing your feet which makes them smooth, and colour as well.

Grelle: Yes that sounds divine.

Cashier: Alright then. Choose your colours then go to chair ten and eleven and your attendants will be waiting there for you. *walks away*

Crystal: Well she seems nice.

Grelle: Yes she does. Well for a human anyway. Now I think I'll go with a dark red for my toes and a rose red for my hands.

Crystal: Naturally for you. I think I'll do a navy blue for my toes and a mossy green for my finger nails. *selects the blue but can't reach the green on the top shelf. Goes up on tippy toes and just misses the bottle. The bottle starts to shake and falls into her hand. Grelle just stares at her*

Grelle: How did you do that?

Crystal: *looks confused* I don't know. *stares at the bottle in her hand*

*Suddenly all the bottles on the shelf start flinging in every direction and breaking when they hit the ground. All the humans start levitating then flinging in every direction.*

Grelle: Crystal what are you doing!

Crystal: I'm not doing anything! Grelle what's going on?

Grelle: We better get out of here.

*Grabs Crystal by the wrist and run's out of the store grabbing her shopping bag from under the table as they went. Every store they pass the merchandise starts flying everywhere along with the humans in it. When they reach the car Grelle slams the door shut and throws the bag in the back.*

Crystal: Grelle what's going on with me!

Grelle: I don't know sweetie but I think I know someone that might.

*Grelle starts the car and speeds down the road to William's house. The dials for the radio start turning back and forth.*

Narrator: When they finally reach William's house they bang on the door loudly trying to wake him up.

Crystal: William! William! William!

Grelle: William!

*William opens the door wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans. He's still half asleep*

William: Who just woke me up out of a deep sleep?

Grelle: Willie bear your buff!

William: *wakes up fully* Mr. Sutcliff and Miss Ivory what are you doing here at this hour?

Crystal: William we need to talk. *tears well up in her eyes*

William: Come in. *puts his arm around Crystal trying to be sympathetic.*

*Grelle sits down in a leather chair across from William and Crystal on the sofa. Crystal breaks down crying into William's shoulder.*

William: What is going on here Mr. Sutcliff?

Grelle: Poor girl it's probably all too much for her to handle.

William: Mr. Sutcliff I asked you a question. *still has his arm around Crystal.*

Grelle: Well we were at the mall and Crystal I believe anyway read a sales clerk mind, then made merchandise and people fly around each store we passed. That's the short version of what happened anyway. *starts filing his nails.*

William: You mean to tell me that Crystal is telekinetic and can read people's minds? *looks down at Crystal still crying then back at Grelle*

Grelle: Yes.

William: Crystal?

Crystal: Yes?

William: When you go up the stairs go all the way to the end of the hall and to the right is my room. Climb into my bed and try to get to sleep. Mr. Sutcliff and I have some things to talk about down here. *said in a soothing voice*

Crystal: Alright. *shakily get's up and walks up the stairs. When she disappears form view William turns back to Grelle*

Grelle: Well now William darling I have never seen you act so sympathetic and nice to anyone in your life.

*William gets up and brings back two glasses and a rum bottle*

William: *pours himself a glass and then Grelle. Sigh. William takes a sip.* I wondered why my father said she looked familiar today when we went to give him a soul.

Grelle: I haven't ever seen you drink Willie bear.

William: I usually don't. *drains glass and put it down on the table.*

Grelle: Are you going to report her to the council William darling?

William: Yes. I must. If you have told me is true then she is one of the most powerful Shinigami I have ever seen.

Grelle: You know better than me that they will kill her. And I have grown to like her company.

William: I know what they will do to her. But if I were to convince my father and the rest of the council that they should give her a chance then I could bring her to Undertaker, who has been given the job of training the illegal's as we now call them.

Grelle: I don't understand why you would risk your neck for her. I mean if it were anyone else you'd let the council kill them. Why her William? *puts away his nail file and looks serious at William*

William: Mr. Sutcliff if you repeat what I'm about to tell you then I will stab you through the skull with my death scythe.

Grelle: Ooh Juicy gossip! Spill it!

William: Did you hear me?

Grelle: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Spill it! *moves to William's side*

William: I would risk my neck for her because Mr. Sutcliff I love her.

Grelle: WHAT!


End file.
